


Nothing you do for children is ever wasted

by Worldclassbeauty



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Foster Siblings, Future children - Freeform, Gen, Half-Human, Human Turned Kryptonian, Hybrids, Kalex, Pseudo-Incest, Stranded, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:31:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldclassbeauty/pseuds/Worldclassbeauty
Summary: Sara makes a mistake that lands Kara and Alex's future children in 2016.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is just to see if i feel that the fic is worth writing. :D

Alex and Kara were having a movie night when they both felt it; the sudden shift in the air, like a chill running thought every part of the apartment.  
Alex reached for her gun on the sofa table when a portal opened above of them. Kara studied the portal but she didn't recognize it. It wasn't Barry’s.  
Before any of them could do anything a small body from the portal followed by a larger more male one. 

The two bodies, the little girl and the teenage boy scrambled up and the boy grabbed the girl and pulled her close to him as Alex kept her gun pointed at him. 

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” Alex asked, her voice was hard but she had lowered her gun. 

The little girl, who Alex now noticed had long brown hair and one brown and one blue eye rubbed her head before muttering a confused. 

“Mommy? JeJu?” she said as her eyes switched between them. 

The girl tried to walk toward them but the boy held her in place. 

“Al’ no we don't know if this is really them” The boy said. 

“But it is! Except for mommy’s hair they are exactly the same.” The girl, ‘Al’ said. 

“Which earth is this?” The boy asked. 

“Eh according to Barry it’s the 33th… what is going on here?” Kara said/asked. 

“So it’s not where, it’s when” the boy muttered. 

“Before you ask, the year is 2016” Kara said. 

“Hey that’s only a few years before you were born” Al said looking up at her brother with an exciting smile. 

“Okay cut all of this. What are your names?” Alex asked. 

The boy took a deep breath. 

“My name is Victor El Danvers and this is my little sister Alura El Danvers… we are your children from 18 years in the future” Victor said. 

“How is that possible?” Both Kara and Alex asked. 

“That is a long story, but don’t worry we properly wont be here long.” Victor said and picked up Alura. “Aunt Sara should be coming for us shortly” 

“Aunt Sara? Like Sara Lance?” Kara wondered out loud. 

“Yep” Alura said “ It’s our Christmas holiday and she was taking us on a trip to Victorian London, the year the Thames froze, so that we could skate on it and buy rare present for you two” 

“But the Waverider was attacked on the way back, to protect us she send us back to you but she must have miscalculated the year… but it doesn’t matter she should be here to take us back soon.” Victor finished. 

Before anyone could say anything Alura’s stomach growled. 

“Do you have any food? Al didn’t like the Victorian food so she didn't eat anything.” Victor asked and gently put Alura down. 

“How about we go get some takeout?” Kara asked

“Can we get potstickers?” Al asked with a huge smile, which was missing a tooth. 

Kara nodded and took her hand. 

“Come on, then Alex.. eh Mommy… and Victor can set the table.” Kara said as they left. 

The word felt weird in her mouth ‘mommy’ but it also felt right somehow. But if they were both the parents of these kids did that mean that they were together in the future? 

Kara shook the thought and replied Al who was excitingly chatting next to her. 

“How are you possible?” Alex asked Victor, her son. 

“Long story short? You and Grandma found a way to fuse Kryptonian DNA with human.” He answered. 

“And the long version of that?” Alex asked. 

“I can’t tell you. Aunt Sara said that it could mess with time, create an aberration, if I told you too much” 

Alex could respect that.  
“So, what’s with the eyes? Both you and Alura have one brown and one blue.” Alex asked as she put down plates.

“It’s because we are half of each of you, when our powers activate both eyes go blue and when we are low on power or sick both go brown.” Victor explained as simply as possible.  
“Wait you can turn your powers off?” Alex asked in wonder. 

“Yes, both Al and I can activate our powers when we want to, otherwise we are just like normal humans.” Victor was getting tired of explaining all of this to his mother. 

 

“You could be nice you know? Most people would like meeting their parents in the past” Alex said growing tired of his tone.

“You didn’t.” He said with a small smirk. 

“What?” 

“When you met grandma in the past, you called her a stuck up bitch.” Alex said, he was very fond of that memory. 

Just then the door opened and Alura ran in with Kara behind her. 

“Alex that can’t be our child” Kara said in a jokingly harsh tone. 

“Why not?” Alex played along. 

“Her favorite superhero is Batman” Kara said with a frown. 

Alex looked at the girl with an outraged expression on her face. 

“No child of mine is a Batman fan, you are hereby disowned” 

Alura pouted 

“At least my personal hero isn’t my aunt” She said and stuck her tongue out at Victor. 

“Aunt Sara is a badass who-“ Victor started 

“Whom I’ve beaten in sparing, also don't swear” 

“Sorry JeJu. But I wanna be just like Aunt Sara when I grow up” He said 

“A bisexual woman?” Alex asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Victor gave her a look. The one she usually gave Kara when she said something weird. 

“No. A Time Protector… a Legend” He said, his voice dreamy. 

“And I wanna be a lawyer.” Alura said like it was the same thing. 

“Really honey? You wanna put bad guys in jail?” Alex asked.  
Alura shook her head. 

“Nope. Just people I don’t like, so if someone are mean to me I will put them in jail for life.” She said with a smile. 

Kara and Alex shared a look. 

“Well at least she will be fighting with her words and not her fists” Kara tried.


End file.
